


Brothers in Arms

by starfyhero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: And this was the result, Gen, that could have alternatively taken place after ash and go went to hoenn, think of it as something, welp here's the fantasy au that I've been posting some art of on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfyhero/pseuds/starfyhero
Summary: Ash realized that he was thrown into an unknown place after an encounter with his own reflection. He was told that not only were his long-forgotten aura abilities needed but that in order to have a chance at successfully completing this mission, his friends needed to come along too. Through many hurdles that none of them would even consider the possibility of back home, they will find a way to fulfill what they sent here for.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. An Unknown Place

Everything around him was silence.

It was also pitch black.

“W-where am I?”

Ash looked around for signs of anyone else, but it was too dark to see much of anything.

“Pikachu! Gou!”

No response.

He quickly understood that he was alone.

As the boy looked around in increasing panic, a soft blue glow began to appear in the distance.

“What do I- oh? If I can get to where that light is…”

Ash began to make an attempt at moving his legs, but he couldn’t.

It was almost as if something held down the bottom of his feet from moving.

The light slowly began to get closer.

He squinted in an attempt to see what was emitting the blue light.

It felt like an eternity for it to get close enough for him to see.

Before he knew it, the source was right in front of him.

“WHA-?”

He was staring dumbfounded as he realized that he may be looking at himself.

“How is that…?”

Before he can speak another word, the supposed reflection of himself began to speak.

“Soon… your time will come…”

Ash opened his eyes as he quickly lifted his head up from his pillow before bumping into something.

He looked up and realized that he just had a dream once he saw that he bumped his head into Gou’s top bunk.

Looking around, he saw that the room was empty.

The boy decided to get up and get ready for the day and use that time to think about the weird dream he’d woken up from.

As he was brushing his teeth, he was thinking back to those words that he heard.

“Was that a ghost trying to tell me that I’m gonna die soon?” he mumbled while brushing.

Once he was ready, he went downstairs for breakfast.

Pikachu and the other pokemon were eating from their dishes.

Gou was at the table looking for something on his phone.

Ash froze when he saw Gou’s face.

He looked pretty stressed about something.

What he decided to do was go and grab something to eat.

Once he decided on something, he sat across from the other boy, who still looked stressed.

The two were at the table in silence.

“So you’re not in the mood to talk?”

Ash looked up and saw Gou looking at him with a slightly more calm expression.

“S-sorry, just thinking about a dream I had last night. Speaking of which, you looked peeved about something and I didn’t want to interrupt anything.”

Gou looked slightly surprised at what his research partner just said.

“You seriously caught on to that? Well, it’s not much. The dream I had last night was just someone telling me how I’m going to get dragged into something.”

“Was your own reflection telling you that?”

Gou dropped his phone on the table when he heard the question Ash presented.

“Wait, was that the dream you had last night? But why did we have the same dream?”

Picking the phone back up, he began to search something up.

“What are you doing Gou?” the other trainer asked.

“Maybe if we’re lucky I can find some sort of information of what that dream means.”

Ash took a bite out of his rice ball as Gou was looking online for any leads.

Pikachu and the other pokemon eventually joined their trainers.

After what seemed like forever, the phone was put back on the table with Gou displaying a confident look on his face.

“So did you find anything?”

“After extensive searching, it seems like we have tuberculosis and only have weeks to live!” he replied with his ever-unwavering confident face.

As Ash was about to ask what tuberculosis was, Gou’s face changed into a more defeated expression and gave a sigh.

“I couldn’t find anything that would give a clear enough lead to go on.”

He got up from his seat.

“Maybe I wasn’t able to find anything online, but if we just give ourselves time to think about it and discuss it, then maybe we can figure something out!”

The other boy gave him a smile as he saw Gou’s determination come back to his eyes.

Speaking of which, Ash noticed something else there too.

Either he was seeing things, or he saw a flicker of orange around where his pupils would be.

As quickly as the supposed flicker appeared, it vanished without a trace.

The two trainers went to a nearby forest to clear their heads with the help of bird pokemon sounds in the background.

After a few minutes of sitting under the shade of the tree, Ash cleared his throat.

“So, what do you think we should talk about first?”

Gou closed his eyes and tried to think of a clue from the dream to go off of.

“So you saw yourself right? Were you also in darkness?” he finally asked.

“Yeah. My reflection told me that my time will soon come. After that, I woke up.”

Gou gave a sigh.

“Both of us having the same dream, that’s some weird coincidence. I have to wonder that since the two of us had this dream, if anyone else did too? And I feel like if we approached Koharu about this, she will most likely call us crazy.”

He got up.

“Let’s do some researching here today. An answer should come to us eventually!” he declared.

And that’s what the two did for the rest of the day.

By the time nighttime came around again, they were laying in bed with the two pokemon already asleep.

Ash wanted to climb up and check if Gou was already asleep after staring up at his bunk for 30 minutes.

He quickly realized that it would be difficult to do if Pikachu was in the way.

Not wanting to wake the pokemon up, he quickly laid back down defeated.

Eventually he fell asleep.

The boy was back in darkness.

But this time, he can move his legs.

Walking around, he couldn’t find anything that was different than from what he was able to see before.

It didn’t help that it was still as dark as last time.

He bumped into something.

Looking up, he recognized what he was looking at.

It was the same blue glowing reflection of himself from last time.

The reflection had a grin on his face.

One that screamed that he was ready to go on an exciting adventure.

This time, it spoke in a completely different tone than the monotone one it used before.

“So we meet again!” it said in a tone of voice fitting it’s grin.

“Yeah. Where am I?” Ash asked.

“Well, remember when I told you that your time is soon?”

With an expression on his face indicating that he didn’t understand the importance of the reflection asking that specifically instead of answering his question, he nodded.

“Well, get ready! You’re soon going to wake up and what you need to do is to get dressed and freshen up. Once you take care of that, leave your room and find your friends!”

Ash began to look slightly confused.

“Wait, who are you referring to when you mean ‘friends’?”

The reflection’s gaze softened.

“Do you really think that you’re going to do this journey on your own?”

And then he woke up.

He jolted up from the bed and immediately realized that he didn’t bang it on the top bunk.

His gaze was darting around the room.

The room was really simple.

It was around the same size as the other room he was just in last night with the wallpaper color now being a light sunset-like color and a white roof.

The door was across from the bed, which was in a similar position as the other one.

There was also a closed window with a slight ledge to put stuff on.

A small desk was to the right of the door.

The right wall had another door, and to the right of that one was a dresser.

Ash got up and walked over to the dresser, which upon closer inspection had a note.

_In the case you forgot what your dream told you, get dressed and freshen yourself in the bathroom. There is a digital clock on the desk to keep track of the time. You are expected to be in the dining hall at 10 am._

“10 am?”

He turned to the clock, and it was 8:30 am.

Walking over to it, he saw another note.

_Now so you don’t run the risk of oversleeping, the alarm for this clock has been set to 9 am. Below are the instructions on how to turn the alarm off._

After disabling the alarm, the boy decided to use this time to first do what the reflection and note told him to do.

Opening the top drawer of the dresser showed him some underwear, socks, and undershirts.

Going down, the second drawer had white shirts.

The third drawer had what he can only describe as light brown robes that go down to the knees and have metal snaps for buttons.

The only reason as to how he found out the robe had buttons was by looking in the inside and seeing the pointed ends poking out of the cloth.

Looking at it from the front did not give away any signs that buttons were holding it closed.

The fourth drawer had matching darker khaki pants.

Taking one of each from the drawers, he went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Surprisingly, the bathroom looked almost exactly like the one back at the institute.

On the wall opposite to the sink had a pair of even darker brown leather boots that goes up to below the knees.

Directing his eyes to the toilet seat, there sat a hat.

It was one of those hats where the rim was in the shape of the kind of arrow that he would sometimes see in that GPS app on his phone or on a compass.

The hat matched the boots pretty well too.

After the time he spent getting dressed, freshening up, and looking around the room and bathroom, he looked at the clock as it showed that the time was now 9:30 am.

With his hat in hand, he decided to step out of the room and use this extra time to explore the rest of the area.

Deciding to go to the right, he walked down a hallway that looked like something like what he would find in one of those hotels.

He passed by at least 4 more doors before being face-to face with a staircase.

Looking down the small fence next to the stairs, the boy saw that the stairs continued to another floor that had a much bigger hallway than this one.

Once he was on the floor, he noticed that there were some small pokemon wandering around.

One pokemon that he hasn’t seen before looked up at him in surprise and began to approach him.

“Out of all the ones who were brought here, I didn’t think that you would be the first one down here”, she commented.

It took a few seconds for it to click that a pokemon typically can’t talk.

“Y-you’re-“

“Talking? Well, many pokemon around here do. But I can see why that would be a surprise to you. You’re not from here after all!”

With a small smile on her face, she walked towards the stairs that lead to a lower floor.

“Beyond these stairs is the dining hall. We can wait for the others to arrive.”

When the subject of the dining hall was brought up, Ash realized that he hasn’t eaten breakfast.

“Alright, lead the way.”

The moment Ash laid his eyes on the dining hall, he realized that it looked almost exactly like the one in the institute.

The small pokemon stood on top of the table.

“You can sit in any seat you like. The food should be out shortly after the meeting time passes.”

He chose his usual seat.

“Now we wait.”

Minutes passed.

The pokemon didn’t change her expression.

Ash however, was growing impatient.

Eventually, the two began to hear some footsteps approaching the dining hall entrance.

“Seriously, I want to see if I can find my- Ash?”

Ash had no idea how to respond to the fact that not only Gou was here too, but so were three of his other friends.

The four by the entrance were just as confused about seeing him here.

The small pokemon began to speak.

“So it seems like the whole group is here, and right on time too! Please take a seat around here so we can get started on why you five are here.”


	2. Friendly Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatenna's superior comes into the picture to give a brief explanation of what they're doing here.

Ash noticed how the other 4 looked different than the last time he saw them.

Gou was wearing similar clothing, but instead of the usual red design around his shirt, it was an orange emblem that almost looked like a Scorbunny.

He also had something around his neck, almost like he was wearing some sort of turtleneck under that shirt.

Iris’ clothes were very different than how he last remembered it looking.

She seemed to be wearing a similar turtleneck under a spaghetti-strapped shirt that had a couple ribbons poking out at the top.

She also had leggings underneath a skirt that almost looked like it had sharp dragon teeth and looking at her shirt closer she also seemed to have some attachments in the back that looked like dragon wings.

Clemont probably had the simplest-looking clothes of the group.

He was wearing a similar-looking robe as to what Ash is wearing, with his being a soft turquoise color, slightly longer sleeves just long enough to hide his hands, and with the robe only technically being long enough to be considered the size of a button-up shirt otherwise.

The buttons on that robe also seem to be placed in a similar manner.

His pants is also really simple, with them being a light blue color.

Lana was wearing a white tank top with black shorts.

On each outer side of the shorts is some blue coloring in the shape of a giant water drop.

She had black leggings underneath.

Looking closer, Ash noticed that she was wearing a necklace that slightly resembles that mystic water necklace that he’s seen in a few shops back home.

“Now come on, don’t be shy! Come and sit down!” the pokemon insisted while she used one of her blue limbs and patted the tabletop invitingly.

After a few moments, Gou finally spoke.

“…I have several questions.”

The other four took their seats.

Each of the boys sat beside Ash while Iris and Lana sat together.

“So, let me start off by saying that it’s a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Hatenna, and I will be your companion during this journey you’re all going to make.”

_Journey?_

Oh right, Ash remembered that his reflection mentioned something like that.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering about what I’m talking about. Well, I can explain. The group that I work for looked across many dimensions and universes to find the ones that are suitable for what we needed them to do. Things didn’t work out with who we had last time, so based on how everything worked out then, we eventually landed on you five!”

Everyone gave her a blank stare of confusion.

Hatenna gave a sigh.

“I can see why you lot are confused. You must be asking yourselves why you of all people were chosen. I can’t give much more details than what I just explained at the moment. Anyway, you’re all here to complete a certain task.”

Another pokemon soon bursts into the room.

The five jumped in their seats and turned towards the sudden noise.

“You all have to regulate the Grand Wells!” the apple-shaped pokemon exclaimed.

He hopped onto the table.

“The food should be out shortly young ones. Now, I’ll take it from here Hatenna.”

Hatenna looked a bit shocked from the sudden interruption.

“Y-yes, sir.”

She hopped off the table and left somewhere.

“Anyway, pleased to meet all of you! My name is Applin, and I guess I can be considered as a higher-up to Hatenna.”

Clemont timidly raised his hand slightly.

“Um, so about those Grand Wells…”

Applin jumped with excitement.

“Ah yes, the wells! In this world, each region has at least one Grand Well designated to them. They help protect their designated region from unforeseen threats that have befallen this world many moons ago. Over recent years, they somehow began to grow imbalanced. These Grand Wells need the power of aura in order to bring them back to order. So Ash, do you see where you come in?” Applin suddenly asked as he faced the trainer.

Ash looked at the apple blankly until he remembered something that he’d forgotten a long time ago.

He had the power of aura.

“Now as you are now, you don’t really know how to use it. But don’t worry, that’s where Hatenna and the rest of your friends come in!”

The other four gave him a unanimous ‘huh?’ in response.

“I sense that none of you follow. You’re probably asking yourselves why you’re all here if all the wells need is Ash’s power of aura. Well, there’s more to that. The wells also need help turning that aura into something that they can use as well as being able to get enough aura in the first place. You all saw another version of yourselves in your sleep right?”

Gou looked at Ash with a look of concern in his eyes.

Clemont gave a small frown and bit his lip.

Lana was tightly grasping her shorts.

Iris’ face went pale.

“Based on those expressions, I’m assuming that’s a yes. You all are going to have someone referred to as an Alter to help you with your powers. Now, all of you are able to use your combined powers to help bring the Grand Wells back to functioning order.”

Gou was the one to raise his hand this time.

“Um, Applin sir. You keep on going on about these powers that we have and how these Alters are going to help us but what are these powers that you’re talking about?”

Iris chimed in.

“Yeah. Last time I checked, the closest thing that I can think of in terms of a power is my ability to relate to dragon-type pokemon.”

Applin gave a small laugh.

“So here’s a fun fact about me. My typing is grass AND dragon!”

Ash was able to hear Iris’ jaw drop at the revelation.

“N-no way. I already made that mistake once with Ash’s Charizard!”

She proceeded to bury her head in her arms and let out a groan.

“Now now, there’s a first time for everything. Now, after breakfast is over we can begin going over some training for your powers. But one last thing before the food is brought out.”

Applin suddenly displaced a serious look.

“You all have another job. One that is passed down from all who takes this job on. On top of protecting that who possesses aura, it is your job to protect each other. There are five roles for you lot, and your Alters will go into more detail about it later.”

Hatenna came back into the room, using her psychic power to push a cart of food.

“I’ve brought the food, so let’s take this time to fuel up and get ready for your training!”

They got up and took their share of food from the cart.

Gou and Clemont both shared an expression of bewilderment when they saw how high Ash, Iris and Lana intended to pile their food.

“I see the size of your stomach hasn’t really changed…” Clemont added keeping the same bewildered look on his face.

“Yeah, and this food’s just soooo good!” Ash told him with his mouth full.

“You kid, don’t talk with food in your mouth!” Iris lectured.

Lana was eating her own pile of food quietly, but also much faster than the other two.

Gou realized something.

“So based on what Applin told us, we’re all acquainted with Ash in some way. How did you two meet?” he asked the other boy with curiosity.

He pushed his glasses up and closed his eyes.

“It was when he came to challenge my gym when he first arrived in Kalos. My robot was running the show at the time and it was glitching and throwing out challengers who didn’t have enough badges. My sister and I saw him run in then get thrown out a few moments later. It was when I saved him with my backpack that we actually talked for the first time.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Gou.

“With that out of the way, how did YOU two meet?”

The other boy let out a nervous laugh in response.

“Well it’s a funny story actually. I was somewhere in Kanto back home and I was looking into potential spots where a Lugia could pop up. I did find it, but so did Ash. Like the idiots we are, we both jumped off different parts of a cliff to grab a hold onto this Lugia. We both managed to grab onto a different part of the Lugia, and that was when we first saw each other.”

He perked up the more he heard Gou’s story.

“Wait, so you met Lugia?”

“Yeah we did! We may have gotten lost a bit after, but we did find our way back to the institute, haven’t we?” Ash confirmed, still stuffing his face with food.

Gou laughed a bit before he paused and blinked a couple times.

“Wait, you mentioned ‘your gym’. Are you a gym leader then?”

Clemont gave Gou a blank stare for a few seconds before letting out a small gasp.

“Yes! Sorry, I guess I’ve been so used to others knowing me for my inventions instead that I kinda forgot to mention my gym leader status.”

His gaze narrowed a bit.

“Not like it’s gonna matter here much anyway.”

Lana perked up at what he said.

“Darn Ash, you never told me you knew more gym leaders than Misty and Brock!” she exclaimed while her eyes sparkled.

Ash turned to face the boy, only to see his face turn a bright red over Lana’s excitement.

“P-please! It really isn’t something to get too excited over!” he said in an embarrassed tone.

Hatenna and Applin were nearby in the background, with their own table with their own plates of food.

“So do you really know enough of their world to really send them out there in ours? We still have time to place them back where they were”, she asked the apple.

“Trust me. It may not look like it now, but I feel that they may be up to the task.”

Iris watched as the two pokemon were talking and was thinking to herself about the situation that she was placed in.

She got up.

“Now if y’all excuse me, I want to get started on this so-called training. Is that okay with you Applin?” she bluntly asked.

The two pokemon perked up while the others gave her their sudden attention.

“W-why you seem ready to go! Why sure, I’ll be happy to take you to the training ground now!” Applin said with excitement as he hopped down from his chair and led her away.

Ash looked at Iris leaving, stared down at his food, and began to quickly eat it before getting up and running after the two.

“HEY WAIT UP!” he shouted after them.

While the remaining three can’t see Hatenna’s eyes, they got a feeling that she was staring in disbelief at what Ash just did.

“Well, I guess that was to be expected for him. So, why don’t we all just finish up before those two tear each other apart?” she suggested.

By the time the other group got outside, they saw Applin in the sidelines as he was watching chaos unfold between the other two.

Ash kept on launching blue spheres that looked like the Aura Sphere move at Iris, who was counter-attacking with her fake wings using a move similar to Stone Edge.

Applin noticed the other group.

“All I told them was that their Alters will give them some instructions to get started. I think they may have just gotten carried away”, he sweatdropped.

Hatenna looked at the two fighting for a second.

“Would you like me to stop them?” she asked.

“Be my guest.”

Using her Psychic move, she immediately stopped the two in mid-air and brought them both down.

“So before you both hurt yourselves by taking Applin’s words too seriously, I suggest you wait for us to give you your gear to practice with.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to get the first chapter out there as a bit of a test run. Y'all can also check my tumblr, starfyhero2, for some art that goes along with what I want to do.
> 
> Link to tumblr: https://starfyhero2.tumblr.com/


End file.
